


Lag

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: It was official, she hated traveling.





	Lag

It was official, she hated traveling.

Hilary sighed, the whine of the engines died down and the dull thud to the hatch being opened shuddered through the plane. She got up from her spot in the cabin, stretching as much as she could in the small space without knocking into other passengers. 

Moving into the aisle she grabbed her bag out, then helped pull the bags out for others, knowing at the least, the older woman in the row with her couldn’t get her own bag. She stepped back, allowing the same woman in the aisle in front of her, making sure no one would be able to knock the woman around as they got off the plane. 

Hilary yawned as they shuffled their way up the skybridge and into the terminal. She looked up at the signs trying in vain to figure out where the baggage claim was located. Finally, she gave up and opted instead to follow most of the crowd, she had faith that she wouldn’t be steered in the wrong direction. That faith was rewarded when she stepped off the down escalator and looked up and the first thing she saw was exactly what she wanted to see, Amanda. 

A grin slowly broke across her face as Amanda smiled at her. They walked slowly toward each other, Hilary dropped her backpack on the ground and swept Amanda into a hug. Hilary smiled into the top of Amanda’s head as she buried her face into Hilary’s neck. This was one of the things Hilary loved about Amanda, no matter what, no matter how gross she felt, or how bad she must smell, no matter that she was in a pair of old sweats or that her hair was just thrown up in a messy bun; none of that mattered to Amanda as she clung onto Hilary as if her life depended on it. Amanda conveyed so much love in such a simple gesture. Hilary let her eyes close, trying to just let every feeling settle in her for the moment, losing herself completely to the warmth that was Amanda. 

“You’re here,” Amanda said after a minute, voice filled with disbelief.

“I told you I would be,” Hilary tilted Amanda’s chin up, kissing her softly. “I told you, no more broken promises.” 

It was official, she hated traveling…

but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet, and to the point. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
